Currently a number of apparatus are required to remove, install, and/or change a vehicular component of a vehicle. For example, a first apparatus may be required to uncouple coupling elements of a vehicular component, another apparatus may be required to receive the vehicular component, and, another apparatus may be required to position a vehicular component for installation. This number of apparatus can be costly, particularly for specialised vehicles such as large vehicles used in such industries as mining and the like.
Furthermore, problems can be experienced whilst removing, installing and/or changing vehicular components for large vehicles which may not be apparent for other forms of vehicular components. For example, large vehicular components pose a serious danger to operators due to the size of components. Injuries and fatalities have occurred due to incorrect handling of such large vehicular components. Furthermore, installing, removing and/or changing such large vehicular components can cause enormous strain of an operator due to the size of such components.
Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus which addresses or at least ameliorates at least some of these problems inherent in the prior art.
The reference in this specification to any prior publication (or information derived from it), or to any matter which is known, is not, and should not be taken as an acknowledgment or admission or any form of suggestion that that prior publication (or information derived from it) or known matter forms part of the common general knowledge in the field of endeavour to which this specification relates.